


I Want the World to Know

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had lunch at The Ivy at one thirty and that… that was a big deal. It was probably going to be one of the most important lunches he ever attended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want the World to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone believe me if I said I started writing this about two hours BEFORE Harry posted that fucking colored Instagram? No? Okay that's fair but it's the truth! I had been tossing this idea around in my head all week because I felt like _it was time_ or something and then I start writing it during my lunch break and that shit happened :| Of course!
> 
> ANYWAY this fic is fun speculation :D For people who don't know [The Ivy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ivy_%28Los_Angeles%29) is a real place in LA, which is famous for celebrity pap shots. I've never been there though so I have no idea what it looks like or how their bathrooms are set up but that's the great thing about fiction! I'd also like to thank [Asha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta/works) for reading this over and making sure it wasn't completely awful orz
> 
> Final note, I have this tagged as dom/sub undertones and... I'm not 100% positive they are strictly undertones but I don't think it's graphic enough to warrant the straight dom/sub tag so if that's a thing that squicks you maybe tread lightly? It's more of a constant thing that dictates the dynamics of their relationship than any actual scene play, if that makes sense, which is why I tagged it "undertones". And of course if you are concerned feel free to message me and I can give you spoilers etc :D
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Harry had been staring at his closet for almost twenty minutes now. It was long enough that his wet hair was starting to air dry, which meant he’d have a fun time trying to get it styled properly. He could always rope Louis into helping him, but they were on a schedule. They had lunch at The Ivy at one thirty and that… that was a big deal. It was probably going to be one of the most important lunches he ever attended, beating out the first time Simon took the five of them out for lunch in mid-November of 2010 to talk about what winning would mean, or the first time he sat down to lunch with Irving.

This was _it_.

“Haz, you almost ready? I just checked the directions and fucking L.A. with its shitty traffic…” Louis trailed off as he entered the room and Harry turned to face him, hands on his hips.

“I can’t figure out what to wear.”

Louis looked up and down his naked body and then closed his eyes. “You mean to tell me Selene didn’t have an outfit picked out for you already?”

Harry flipped Louis off, tracking Louis as he flopped back onto their bed. He was already dressed: skinny jeans and a button down over a t-shirt. Louis had it easy because everything looked great on him. That wasn’t the case for Harry. He hated the way clothing made him feel, so he always had to make sure he loved what he was wearing, or else he just looked like an awkward penguin. It made for some interesting red carpet appearances, but for the most part it sucked.

“She said she trusted me to dress – quote – appropriately and conservatively to match the mood of a first date.”

“Haz, on our first date you were wearing that gold g-string and nothing else. Not exactly conservative.”

“That wasn’t our first date! I thought we agreed Rosso’s was our first _date_ date.”

Louis let out an exaggerated gasp. “Heavens no! Because I never put out before a first date and if we didn’t start dating until Rosso’s my whole life has been a sham.”

“You’re a horrible person.”

“But at least I can pick out an outfit in a reasonable amount of time.” Louis stood up and came over to the closet. “Alright! Appropriate, conservative clothing. Well there goes the school girl uniform and the fluffy boa.”

“And my arseless chaps.”

Louis snapped his fingers. “Damn! Was hoping to show the goods off to the world.”

Harry laughed, the tension draining out of him as Louis took control. He pulled out a pair of dark blue skinnies and handed them to Harry. “Not black because you’re _happy_. You’re _relaxed_. It’s just a normal lunch with the love of your life. No big deal. As for a top…” he trailed off to look at Harry’s extensive collection of shirts.

Harry had already tried to narrow it down, taking out the flashier patterned ones, but he’d been hesitant to only pick a solid color. He liked patterns and since this was going to be the outfit that was used in the press for the next two days at least (they had dinner scheduled for Friday night where it would be more apparent dating was a thing) he wanted to be correctly presented.

It was their coming out, dammit. No more lies.

“Honestly Harold are you capable of looking conservative?” Louis asked holding a shirt with polka dots up to his chest. “I feel like everything about you right now screams ‘I’m coming out.’ I say we say fuck it and dress you in head to toe leopard print rainbows.”

Harry laughed again, realizing Louis had caught him drifting in thought and was pulling him back to the present. “What about that one?” He asked, pointing to the tannish orange shirt with tiny black dots he knew he’d worn before. It was conservative-ish, if he buttoned the shirt up the whole way.

“No,” Louis said, reaching for a t-shirt printed with stars that Harry vaguely remembered being included in a gift bag he had gotten from one of his meetings at Yves Saint Laurent. “You’re wearing this.”

Harry balked. “I can’t wear a t-shirt! I should be at least semi-formal.”

“You’re Harry-fucking-Styles, you can go to a fancy restaurant with a dress code and get in with ripped jeans. I should know, I’ve seen you do it,” Louis said with an air of finality as he ushered Harry away from the closet.

“Because you didn’t tell me where we were going!” Harry knew this was a losing battle though. He was going to wear the star shirt with skinny jeans and that was going to be the first image the world got of a confirmed queer Harry Styles.

“Come on, love. Get changed and then I’ll do up your hair before we go.”

Harry ran his fingers through his damp hair. “Thought you liked my hair down.”

“I do, but the world needs to see the face of the gorgeous date I brought with me to this sleazy celebrity hotspot.”

“I’ve heard it’s actually a decent place. Good food.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Sellouts. We are sellouts.” He tugged Harry down for a kiss and the affection soothed him. Harry knew that Louis' tetchiness was entirely tied to his own nerves, and being a little difficult was one of his ways of handling that. The affection he was showing Harry was another way of handling it. “Get dressed, love. Big couple of hours in front of us.”

Harry nodded and began to get dressed. Once he was ready he sat down on the edge of the bed and Louis crawled up behind him and began brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair, gently detangling any knots he found. Harry closed his eyes as Louis worked, sinking into the small dose of pampering.

Louis began to sing lyrics to a beat he and Liam had been working on earlier in the month. It took Harry a moment to realize he was adding in parts of some dirty limericks when he didn’t know what to say, and for some reason that just made him even more relaxed. Louis – ridiculous, lovely, perfect Louis – was going to be with him, which meant that no matter how crazy the next few days, or weeks, or months got he had his partner with him. Nothing bad could happen if Louis was there.

Harry felt the familiar tug of his hair being pulled into a bun and he smiled when Louis bounced his hand off of the finished bun. He didn’t open his eyes just yet, because that would mean ending the nice moment he and Louis were having. He felt the mattress shift behind him, and suddenly Louis was pressed up against his back.

“Feeling better now that you’re dressed and made up nice and pretty?” Louis breathed into his ear.

Harry cracked a smile even if Louis couldn’t see it. “Yeah. Really excited.”

Louis hummed and pressed a kiss right below his ear. “I noticed. You slept like shit last night.” Before Harry could open his mouth to protest Louis had started talking. “Heard you on Skype with your mum in the bathroom at like four in the morning.”

Harry snorted. “Well we didn’t get to sleep ‘til three.”

Louis nipped his earlobe and it was so sudden Harry jumped a little. “And do you know how offensive that is? Here I am, all tired out from our _midnight activities_ and you’re like ‘sorry gotta pop off and ring me mum’ like a proper arsehole. You sure know how to make a guy feel special. Is it my age? Am I underperforming in my old age?”

Harry couldn’t help it. Louis’ constant barrage of questions was too ridiculous and funny. He threw his head back and laughed. When he caught Louis’ eyes he saw he was smiling, soaking in Harry’s laughter. When he had caught his breath enough he responded with, “that’s exactly it. Your dick game is weak.”

Louis gasped again, the same offended one he had done before, and this time it was paired with a sharp pinch to Harry’s side. “That’s it. I’m not letting you hang out with my friends anymore. Go back to your posh ones, they don’t teach you how to say those horrible things.”

Harry just kept laughing. “That one was Lottie.”

The rough housing was going to mess up both of their hair, but Harry wasn’t thinking that as Louis climbed onto his back, causing him to bend at the waist to support Louis’ weight. “I did _not_ need the image of you having sexy time talks with my younger sister, Harry Edward.” Louis’ teeth found the back of Harry’s neck and he began to gnaw on him, causing Harry to fall into another round of laughter.

Louis finally pulled away as a phone dinged, one of their alarms telling them they had to leave. Harry straightened back up, touching his bun to make sure it wasn’t completely destroyed.

“You look perfect, Haz,” Louis said.

Harry looked back at him, not taking his hand away from his bun as he blinked. Louis’ hair was messed up, but the soft tussled look seemed to work for him. He was the perfect one, not Harry. “Thanks,” he said, finally dropped his hand.

Louis’ eyes tracked his hand and Harry looked down to see what was so interesting.

Oh yeah, he was still wearing his engagement ring. He’d need to take that off. He pulled his hand off the mattress to do just that when Louis’ voice stopped him.

“We could really fuck with everyone and not take off our rings.”

Harry laughed, but he kept the ring on. “Pretty sure Selene will kill us if we give the paps too much on this first date.”

Louis shrugged, playing with his own ring before he caught himself. He always tried to be careful with doing that, lest it became a habit he started doing when he wasn't wearing it. “But she didn’t give us explicit instructions _not to_.”

Harry smiled, and reached over, taking Louis’ hand in his so he could kiss his ring finger before slipping the ring off. The rings matched in design, simple white gold bands that intertwined in an infinity knot where there would normally be a stone. Harry took off his own ring as he stood up to put them safely in the jewelry box.

Louis followed after him and it wasn’t until Harry was trying to step away that he realized Louis had lazily boxed him in against the chest of drawers he was standing in front of.

“Lou,” he said. “We have to go.”

Louis grinned and stood up on his tiptoes to give Harry a kiss, looping his arms around his neck. Harry knew it was probably going to lead nowhere good, but he had never been good at denying Louis anything. And kisses were harmless.

Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips and trailed kisses down the column of his neck. Harry’s breath came in short pants and he registered that Louis has situated himself between Harry’s legs, pressing himself as close as possible to Harry.

Louis paused right above the start of Harry’s collarbone. “What if I gave you a bite mark right here?” He kissed the skin. “Would that be okay?”

Harry found himself nodding before he could even really think about what that would mean. It happened a lot, but he trusted Louis to know what was best for them today. Louis snuffled his nose into the junction of Harry’s neck, pushing aside the collar of his shirt.

Harry hissed as Louis sunk his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. Pain always did something for him, helped ground him into the present and right now he needed that because otherwise he would be floating away with his thoughts. Louis knew that as well, which was why he was doing this right now. Harry gripped his shoulders, digging his blunt fingernails into the fabric of his shirt as Louis started to suck what would no doubt be a dark mark into his shoulder.

He wasn’t scheduled to be publicly shirtless in the immediate future so Louis could do what he wanted.

Harry’s head tipped back and he found himself grinding thoughtlessly against Louis’ hip. Little whines and whimpers were falling from his lips and they really didn’t have time for this.

A phone alarm went off again, and Louis slowly pulled away from Harry’s shoulder with a final pop. Louis pulled his collar back into place, patting the mark. Harry shivered, head feeling clearer than it had all morning. Louis pecked his lips with another kiss.

“I love you,” he said as he pulled away.

“Love you, Lou,” Harry said, feeling warmth spread throughout his body at the way Louis beamed in response.

“Come on, we’ve got a lunch date.”

***

They weren’t allowed to hold hands.

That was rule number one. Or rather, rule number two, since that was the second thing Selene said. The first had been that they were to sit outside, at a table right by the sidewalk, a prime area to be seen.

They were allowed to sign autographs, but they could not comment on the nature of their outing.

_Smile fondly at each other, but don’t confirm anything. You should be pros at this by now,_ Selene had said.

Keep conversation casual, just in case anyone overheard, and people would, she had assured them.

Don’t touch.

Don’t stand too close, but don’t stand too far apart.

Look happy.

At their final meeting last week it had sounded perfectly fine. A little overwhelming, sure, but nothing like it felt now.

All Harry wanted to do since getting out of the car was grab hold of Louis’ hand for a little support but that wasn’t in the script. That wasn’t allowed, and that was unfair.

They were at their coming out lunch. They should be able to act how they always did.

He should be allowed to hold Louis’ fucking hand, especially when he was starting to feel like he needed it.

Louis walked a few paces in front of him, clearing the way for him to follow.

That had been another rule, they don’t walk in side by side. They could leave side by side after a successful lunch, but going in they weren’t supposed to.

Harry hadn’t understood why, but he hadn’t questioned it because they were finally doing it. Now he wished he had because he didn’t like this. It felt impersonal.

People were staring at them as they stood in front of the hostess and Louis gave their reservation name.

“Tomlinson, for one thirty, thanks, love,” he said, all charm.

The reservation had actually been under both of their names, so the paps were prepared for who was coming, but Louis always reserved under his name when they had dates, so Harry didn’t mind he said it like that.

The hostess was bubbly and cheerfully informed them it would be just a moment, and as she turned away Louis finally turned his attention back to Harry. The moment his eyes landed on him he stuck out his tongue, making Harry crack a smile.

He could feel himself hunching over, not wanting to stand out because it really did feel like everyone was staring at them. He knew that wasn’t the case. There were tons more famous people here than him and Louis, but they would probably be the most interesting for the next month or so.

Louis’ hand shot out to rub his forearm and Harry had to wince as he seemed to catch himself, the remnants of the closet still rearing its ugly head.

They weren’t allowed to do that yet.

Louis shot him another silly face, and flashed him “I love you” with his hand quickly and unobtrusively. It calmed Harry down enough to respond in kind as he smiled.

“Right this way, Mr. Tomlinson,” the hostess said, grabbing two menus.

Harry had to stop twice on their way to the table to kiss someone on the cheek he only vaguely recognized, but with Louis looking on with a fond smile it was easy enough to do, and also dodge the question of what he was doing there.

They were seated right next to the sidewalk in the corner by the entranceway so that way everyone could see them, and Harry started to get that feeling that he was being watched again. He always thought he’d get used to that feeling, and he could handle it most nights, especially on stage where it felt so impersonal, but right now it was incredibly personal.

“Can you just bring us some water for right now? Thank you so much,” Louis said to their waitress, and Harry realized he had drifted off again.

He wondered for only a brief moment if Louis had noticed but then Louis was looking at him with his piercing blue eyes and he wondered why he ever thought Louis hadn’t. Louis noticed everything about him.

“Having fun?” Louis asked, voice dropping down so they wouldn’t be overheard in the general buzz of the outdoors. Harry caught sight of Louis' right hand fiddling with his left ring finger and he tried to think how he could reassure Louis that everything was okay.

Harry nodded, opening his menu. He decided to go with normalcy. Louis was happiest when he knew Harry was happy. They had been strongly advised against consuming alcohol, though Selene had relented they were adults and they were allowed to do adult things. Harry wasn’t sure if he had the constitution to stomach alcohol right now. “Bit open. Feeling a little exposed,” he admitted, because he was always honest with Louis. It had helped both of them out when handling public situations, especially in the beginning when his stage fright was really awful.

Louis hummed as if he was considering Harry’s words and then he opened his own menu.

Harry tucked his feet under the bar of his chair so Louis would have more room to kick out his feet, and he smiled as he did just that. It was nice every time he guessed what Louis was going to do, because knowing someone that well was so intimate.

“Let’s see, what are you going to order? Well I guess that depends on what is the most pompous looking thing on the menu, right?” Louis asked, voice louder and teasing. This was a conversation people could overhear.

“Probably just order a salad.”

They had been given a list of suggested foods to eat. Selene’s reasoning had been if they were seen slurping down oysters that gave tabloids headlines to run with, headlines they didn’t want. A salad had been one of the suggested options, since it was light and refreshing.

Louis snorted. “Yeah, fuck that. Think I’m gonna go with the lamb. If I’m gonna sit here I might as well enjoy something about it. The company is excluded, of course.”

“Of course,” Harry said fondly.

“You are more than welcome to it.”

“You’re welcome to my salad too.”

Louis made a face that Harry knew was mostly for show, because there was a good chance Louis would steal at least a bite of his salad, if only for the dressing.

The waitress came back around with a smile. “Are you ready for some drinks and a starter at least?”

Louis smiled back at her, sunny and perfect and crinkled eyes as he handed her his menu. “Think we’re all set actually. We’ll be splitting the crab cakes to start with, and then he’ll have the cobb salad and a glass of your pineapple juice while I’ll have the half rack of lamb and a mojito.”

Harry’s head started buzzing while Louis went back and forth with their waitress about the specifics of their order. He was going off script ordering the alcohol, but he didn’t seem to care as he took Harry’s menu and handed it the waitress.

“Your crab cakes will be up shortly,” she said, a peppy as ever, before walking to a different table to check on them.

Louis finally looked back at him, and his smile dropped just a little. “Haz?” He reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, giving his fingers a squeeze.

Harry pulled his hand away the moment it registered, and he was lucky not to disrupt anything on their table. But then his brain caught up with his actions. Had he done it too fast? Were there already pictures? Selene had said the paps did shifts, and it wouldn’t be a near constant stream of pictures, but how could he be sure when they were being watched? It wouldn’t do for there to be pictures of Harry pulling away from Louis. That’s why they weren’t supposed to touch.

Shit. There were too many rules. It was too much. They were just supposed to have lunch, and that was something they did all the time. They had lunch together frequently, at fancy restaurants and casual places, sharing food, and holding hands, and smiling. This was supposed to be normal, but it _wasn’t,_ this was so much more, this was the biggest lunch of his life and he had to follow all of theses rules—

“Haz, Haz, _Harry_ ,” Louis said, voice low, quiet and controlled. “Go to the restroom _right now_.”

Harry’s knees buckled as he tried to get his feet purchase on the ground, but he finally managed to stand up. He didn’t think he made too much of a fool of himself standing up, but his body felt large and cumbersome all of a sudden, and the deck was too small with the tables too close together.

No one looked at him oddly though as he asked his passing waitress which way to the bathrooms. He found them easily enough, and knocked before letting himself into the private men’s room.

Once alone he took several deep breaths, trying not to be so worked up. There was no reason to be, but he was. It was like the feeling he got before their first few X-Factor shows. He was getting clammy, and his stomach was churning, and he felt like he was going to vomit, or pass out, or _something_ , and that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted this to be perfect, but that only made him panic more, and it was irrational but he couldn’t help it.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Harry spun around cursing himself for not locking the door. He knew he had forgotten something.

Louis snuck in. “You should really lock these doors, you never know what strange men could catch you with your trousers down.”

Harry let out a wet laugh, and his hand immediately shot up to pat at his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed he had started to cry in frustration. “Nothing you haven’t seen before. Sorry about this, by the way. Not exactly to plan.”

Louis’ face immediately softened and he crowded his way into Harry’s space. Harry looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. He felt really foolish. Now that they were alone, and away from prying eyes it was becoming more obvious to him how much he was overreacting.

Louis stroked his jawline, trying to coax him to look up. “Hey, hey, look at me.” He kissed him, firm but quick. “If this is too much we can leave. I’ll take you anywhere else and we can just forget about this whole thing. Come back to it a different day.”

Harry swallowed and nodded even though he knew that wasn’t true. This had been set in motion months ago. So much time and planning for this exact moment and he was getting fucking stage fright. “I want this so badly.”

“I know,” Louis whispered. “But we don’t have to do it this way. I’ll get us some In and Out, we’ll find a public park and we can make out like we did when were kids, okay? There’s bound to be some fan who’ll catch us. Bam! Job done, no fancy show.”

Fuck, they would get in so much trouble, but Harry couldn’t help but laugh again. He wasn’t feeling settled just yet, but having Louis here with him made this easier. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, stroking his cheek. “Alright.” He kissed him again, slower this time, and it felt like he was pouring every ounce of love into this kiss.

Harry melted into it, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders in the middle of the bathroom. Louis’ hands settled on his hips as he walked him backwards until his back was to the wall. Harry moaned into his mouth and he could feel Louis smile against his lips.

“Feeling better?” Louis asked, in between short kisses.

Harry tried to nod, but he didn’t have space to do it fully between the wall and Louis’ face. He thought he got his point across though when Louis kissed him again, deeper this time, opening Harry’s mouth up with his tongue. Harry moaned again as he licked into his mouth, turning the kiss dirty in a few seconds.

Louis pulled away to take a breath. “Good, I’m glad. Had me worried there at the table.”

“Just… overwhelmed. Can’t touch you, and there are too many rules.”

“I know, love. It's hard for me too. All I want is to comfort you and make this alright, but it’s just one lunch, and dinner on Friday will be better, more normal.”

Harry leaned in for another kiss, because they were more comforting than words right now. Louis’ actions always spoke louder than anything he could say, like the way he was holding Harry right now, his thumbs circling his the bare skin of his hip, making sure Harry had the physical contact he had been craving.

“I think I’ll be fine for the rest of lunch,” Harry whispered.

Louis looked in his eyes, and Harry could tell he wasn’t convinced entirely. Or maybe it was that he wasn't ready himself to go back out and face this lunch, and if that was the case Harry was ready to do whatever he needed to make Louis feel better. So it didn’t come as much of a shock when Louis sunk to his knees, but Harry still gasped when he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough to get Harry’s cock out.

“Lou,” he whispered, skin prickling as he suddenly remembered where they were. His eyes darted to the door but obviously Louis would have remembered to lock it. He’d probably assumed this was going to happen the moment he realized Harry wasn’t all here at home.

“Shush, there are other bathrooms downstairs. I asked before coming in.” Louis’ hand was wrapped around the base of Harry’s slowly hardening cock, casual as could be.

Harry groaned, waiting with anticipation for the moment Louis actually touched his tongue to Harry’s cock. It was maddening waiting for the moment, and even if it was only a few seconds it seemed to drag out for minutes. Hours even.

Louis gave a long lick, from his hand to the tip, before swirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. Harry gasped, and then began letting out little whimpers as Louis wrapped his lips around him.

He’d gone from completely soft to painfully hard in a matter of seconds, and the image of Louis on his knees sucking his cock wasn’t helping him stay in control of himself. He hadn’t realized he was getting loud until Louis popped off of his cock and shot him a smirk.

“Haz, love, you know I enjoy the sounds you make but you need to be quiet right now. Don’t want people hearing you, do you?” Harry shook his head, not wanting to open his mouth because Louis had started to stroke his cock now that his mouth wasn't on it, and Harry was embarrassed about what sounds might come out of his mouth. “Why don’t you bite on your arm if you need to be quiet?”

Harry did just that, sinking his teeth into his arm as Louis started to suck his cock again. It didn’t exactly quiet him, but it must have been enough because Louis didn’t stop to correct him. It was overwhelming, the pain and the delicious suction on his cock working together to bring him closer, and closer to the edge.

Harry knew once he fell over his mind would be blissfully blank and he’d be calm and able to do what Louis told him to. He’d be able to sit through fifteen paparazzi lunches without touching Louis if he just was able to tip over the edge—

KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of someone knocking on the door jolted him out of dropping and he looked frantically down at Louis for instruction. Louis didn’t stop, working his mouth and hand in tandem. The dissonance between the ice cold bucket of someone interrupting, and the heat of what that interruption meant was making Harry’s head spin.

The person knocking tried the handle and Harry had to act fast. He dropped his arm from his mouth and somehow managed to not sound completely wrecked as he called out. “Sorry, occupied. Should be- downstairs, more bathrooms?”

“Thanks,” the guy on the other side of the door called out and Harry had to stuff his arm back in his mouth, biting down hard because Louis’ hand had dropped from the base of his cock to his balls, playing with them just right, his finger teasing towards his taint, and it was enough—just what he needed.

Louis deep-throated him as he came, and Harry just managed not to scream as his hips stuttered forward for the first time against his will, trying to get as deep as possible. He felt Louis swallowing around the head of his cock and his mind went falling at the same time.

He didn’t know how he was standing up when Louis pulled off of his cock, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand. He just knew he was with the help of Louis’ hands on his hips, and the top of his head buried into Harry’s stomach.

“There, isn’t that better?” Louis asked. “So good for me, handled that so well. You’re perfect. Love you so much,” Louis was whispering a slew of praise and Harry soaked it up so it was the only thing filling his mind.

He was vaguely aware of where they were but all he felt and recognized was Louis, Louis, Louis. “Love you too,” he said back.

Somehow Louis got him over to the sink, and splashed some water on his face, not bringing him back by any means, but it was enough that he could be in public without dropping to his knees or doing something embarrassing.

Louis kept showering him with praise and soft kisses as he toweled off his face.

“You think you can handle this now? We can still go. Walk right out without paying? Or maybe I’ll throw like two hundred pounds at the waitress, that would be classy right?”

Harry choked more than laughed, burying his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. If he was more here he would think about how long it had been, how it probably looked that they were both gone, but he didn’t care right now. He felt so much better, the anxiety of having to perform for the cameras almost entirely gone.

Louis pulled him in for one last kiss. “Go back to the table, alright? I’ll be right after you.”

Harry paused, remembering something. "You're okay, right? You don't need me to do anything else?"

"Oh, I'm perfect." Louis sounded sincere when he said it, face opened and relaxed. "Now get back to the table so people can take our pictures. Wouldn't want to deprive them that honor."

Harry nodded, making his way to the door. He had a moment of worry that someone was waiting by the door, but there was no one there except a passing waitress who smiled at him. There was a fleeting thought that that was probably not the first time that bathroom had seen a quickie blowjob, but then it drifted away to be replaced with the praise Louis had left him with.

He floated back to his chair where his pineapple juice and Louis’ mojito were waiting, along with some bread. They couldn’t have been gone that long then, if the starter hadn’t even come out, and he smiled to himself, taking a sip of the pineapple juice before switching their drinks so he had the mojito. He was still smiling to himself, waving to someone he recognized but couldn’t place across the walkway when Louis sat down.

“This mojito is looking pretty disappointing,” Louis commented, poking at the pineapple juice. Harry took a long sip of Louis’ drink, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Louis sighed and grabbed some bread. “You’re such a thief. You’re ordering me another one.” He didn’t seem upset at all and that was enough for Harry to keep drinking it while Louis took a sip of the pineapple juice, and then seemed to immediately regret his decision. “Haz, don’t look too quickly but I’m like ninety percent sure that’s someone really famous behind you.”

Harry snorted and kicked gently at Louis’ shins. He was ridiculous.

Lunch wasn’t so bad after that.


End file.
